Konfrontation in der Vergangenheit
by YuryJulian
Summary: Die Ishtars müssen in die Vergangenheit reisen um für den Pharao etwas zu beschaffen, begegnen dabei jedoch jemanden, dem besonders Marik nicht mehr unter die Augen treten wollte.


Disc: Alle Rechte an Yu-Gi-Oh! und seinen Charakteren liegen nicht bei mir und ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte kein Geld!

__

Info: Es geht hier um Marik und seine Beziehung zu seinem Vater, dazu möchte ich hier nur anmerken, dass ich mich auf den Manga beziehe in welchem er ihn getötet und nicht wie im Anime nur ins Reich der Schatten verbannt hat. Ganz die weltklasse Leistung ist die Geschichte auch nicht, aber wenn es mich überkommt, dann überkommt es mich einfach und ich schreibe runter, was mir gerade so im Kopf herum spukt.

Konfrontation in der Vergangenheit

by YuryJulian

"Wir müssen aufpassen, nicht gesehen zu werden!", ermahnte Ishizu ihre beiden Geschwister, während sie sich hinter einer breiteren Säule versteckten. Zwei der Wachleute liefen durch den Gang, den sie ebenfalls passieren mussten.

"Hoffen wir die Schriftrollen befinden sich auch wirklich hier, wenn nicht war alles umsonst.", flüsterte Odeon.

"Sie müssen hier sein. Andernfalls hätte uns Shah Dee ganz sicher nicht hierher geschickt. Ich habe damals von den Raritätenjägern den gesamten Komplex durchsuchen lassen, bis in den hintersten Winkel, das weißt du.", sagte Marik. "Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum sie eben diese Schriften nicht finden konnten."

"Wäre doch möglich, dass sie nicht überall gesucht haben.", sagte Ishizu und sah weiterhin nach den Wachleuten.

"Sie haben überall gesucht. Es wäre mir aufgefallen, wenn sie etwas vergessen hätten!" Und wie ihm das aufgefallen wäre. Marik ließ zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt keinen einzigen seiner Raritätenjäger aus den Augen. Doch wieso sollten die Schriftrollen hier sein und damals waren sie nicht aufzufinden. Konnte es sein, dass sich Shah Dee geirrt hatte?

"Vielleicht ist das aber auch nur ein Zeichen, dass wir eben hier waren und sie gefunden haben.", sagte Odeon.

"Das erscheint mir als die wahrscheinlichste Möglichkeit. Wenn wir in der Vergangenheit einen Gegenstand in die Zukunft holen, ist er für eine Weile nicht da. Darum hast du sie nicht finden können, Marik."

Betrübt sah er zu Boden. "Wenn diese Schriften wirklich so mächtig sind, war das vielleicht sogar Glück. Wer weiß was meine böse Seite damit hätte anrichten können."

"Sie sind weg. Gehen wir weiter!" Ishizu schob sich hinter der Säule hervor und huschte leise in den Gang hinein.

Odeon sah sich verpflichtet seinen jüngeren Bruder schleunigst von dessen trüben Gedanken zu befreien. Er hatte seit seiner Niederlage im Finale nicht oft gelacht und er war auch sehr viel bedrückter. "Das liegt lange Zeit zurück. Du konntest nichts dafür, doch nun müssen wir den Pharao unterstützen wo wir nur können und er braucht diese Schriftrollen. Wer außer dir könnte ihm dabei denn besser helfen?"

Marik sah zu Odeon auf. Er hatte recht. Es war zwar noch nicht lange her, aber seine Einstellung hatte sich grundlegend geändert. Er war nicht mehr der, der er einmal gewesen ist, egal wie sehr die Schatten seiner Taten an ihm nagten. Dies hier war eine der größeren Gelegenheiten das wieder gut zu machen, was er angerichtet hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich herum und folgte seiner Schwester den Gang entlang. Odeon war direkt hinter ihm.

Vorsichtig schlichen sie in den Raum, in welchem die Milleniumsgegenstände aufbewahrt wurden. Das hier erschien ihnen allen als der wahrscheinlichste Ort für die Schriften, die sie suchten. Sollten sie hier nicht sein, mussten sie in die geheimen Grabkammern steigen und darauf war nun wirklich keiner von ihnen sonderlich erpicht.

"Wir müssen uns beeilen!", sagte Ishizu und begann bereits an der einen Seite zu suchen.

"Wollen wir nur hoffen, es schlafen wirklich alle und es gibt keine Überraschungen.", sagte Marik und tat es seiner Schwester gleich.

"Die Wachen kommen erst in zehn Minuten wieder hier vorbei. Das sollte ausreichen, um uns zu vergewissern."

Überrascht sahen Marik und Ishizu zu Odeon, der nun unschuldig mit den Schultern zuckte. "Ich wollte doch selbst Grabwächter werden, um ganz zur Familie zu gehören und habe mich eben mit allen Dingen beschäftigt, die in dieser Hinsicht erforderlich waren."

"Auch die einzelnen Wachzeiten?" Marik war überrascht, wendete sich dann jedoch dem Schrank zu, vor dem er stand. Odeon begann derweil an einer anderen Stelle zu suchen. Schnell stand jedoch fest, dass sie hier nichts finden würden. Marik hielt sich bewusst von den Milleniumsgegenständen fern. Er wollte ihnen nicht zu nahe kommen aus Angst, etwas aufzuwecken, dass in dieser Zeit noch stark sein könnte.

"Hier ist nichts.", sagte Marik dann. Ihre Hoffnungen schnell zu finden, was sie suchten und wieder zurück zu kehren, erfüllten sich nicht.

"Das hatte ich fast schon befürchtet. Bis wir aber hier alles durch gesehen haben, vergehen Stunden." Beinahe verzweifelt sah sich Ishizu um. Der unterirdische Komplex, den sie ihr zu Hause nannten, war riesig und dazu kamen eben noch die geheimen Grabkammern, die sich tief unten befanden.

"Wir müssen uns aufteilen, andernfalls laufen wir Gefahr entdeckt zu werden.", schlug Odeon vor.

"Anders geht es wohl wirklich nicht. Lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren." Entschlossen ging Marik voran. Ohne weiter groß nachzudenken, machten sich auch Ishizu und Odeon auf die Suche. Jeder nahm sich einen anderen Teil vor, in welchem sich die Schriftrollen befinden konnten.

Ganz langsam, fast bedächtig ging Marik durch den Gang, der ihn zu einem Gemach führte, zu welchem ihn seine Beine wie von allein trugen. Weshalb war er hier entlang gegangen? Hier gab es nirgends einen Raum, in welchem solch wichtige Dinge aufbewahrte wurden. Eng an die Wand gepresst und mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen, als würden tausende von Ameisen darin um die Wette laufen, drehte er den Kopf langsam herum, bis er in das Gemach hinein blicken konnte. Der Vorhang war nicht zugezogen. Er musste ihn im Bett liegen sehen, wie er schlief. Nur ein einziger kurzer Blick. Allen Mut zusammen nehmend drehte er seinen Kopf weiter herum und musste erschrocken feststellen, dass das Bett leer war.

"Aber wie...", flüsterte er. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Sie waren sich sicher, dass alle schlafen würden. Um diese Zeit war nur eine geringe Anzahl an Wachen da und alle aus der Familie schliefen.

Etwas kaltes legte sich um Mariks Kehle und zu spät erkannte er, dass es ein Messer war. Jemand war von hinten an ihn heran getreten. "Keinen Ton oder ich schlitze dir sofort den Hals auf!", sagte eine strenge Männerstimme.

Das Herz des jungen Grabwächters rutschte mit einem Satz in die Hose. Er hatte ihn nicht bemerkt und doch war er von hinten an ihn heran getreten, während er selbst sich so leise verhalten hatte, wie nur möglich war. Steif blieb er stehen.

"Du wirst dich jetzt ganz langsam herumdrehen und mir sagen, wie du hier herein kommst und vor allem, was du hier willst!", befahl der Mann hinter ihm.

Tief durchatmend, schloss Marik seine Augen. "In eurem eigenen Interesse möchte ich dies lieber nicht tun.", sagte er, doch das Messer wurde ihm dabei nur fester an die Kehle gepresst.

"Keine Widerrede. Umdrehen!" Das Messer lockerte sich wieder. Marik spürte wie etwas warmes an seinem Hals herunter tropfte. Die scharfe Klinge hatte sich in seine Haut gebohrt. Was sollte er da noch machen? Entweder er drehte sich herum und tat damit etwas, wovor Shah Dee sie alle gewarnt hatte oder er riskierte es, getötet zu werden. Ersteres erschien ihm da als das kleinere Übel.

Langsam drehte er sich herum. Sein Hintermann schritt etwas zurück, damit der Eindringling ihn bei der Nähe nicht überwältigen konnte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er auf den Jungen, der sich nun herum gedreht hatte.

"Wer sind sie?", sagte er argwöhnisch und hob das Messer wieder hoch. "Antworten sie oder ich werde auf der Stelle meine Leute rufen lassen!"

Die Angst in den Augen seines Gegenübers konnte Marik nur zu deutlich erkennen und auch einen Hauch von Hass, doch am meisten war es Angst. Was sollte er auch groß antworten? "Du weißt wer ich bin, bitte lass mich gehen."

Zitternd hatte er noch immer das Messer in der Hand. "Das ist völlig unmöglich! Wer auch immer sie sind, ich will auf der Stelle wissen, wie sie hier her kommen und was sie wollen. Ich lasse mich nicht täuschen!"

"Aber ich bin es.", sagte Marik mit einer Gutmütigkeit, die er diesem Mann bisher nie gezeigt hatte, jedenfalls nicht so.

"Wie soll das möglich sein? Du bist nicht mein Sohn, denn der ist erstens sehr viel jünger und zweitens bereits im Bett. Ich habe gerade erst nach ihm gesehen!" Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und er würde nach seinen Leuten rufen lassen.

"Tut mir leid, aber ich kann es nicht sagen. Lass mich einfach gehen. Diese Begegnung hätte niemals stattfinden dürfen und sobald ich weg bin, wird es auch nie wieder geschehen."

Verächtlich sah ihn das Oberhaupt der Ishtar Familie an. "Das sind doch alles nur Lügen. Ich werde heraus finden, wer du wirklich bist! Jede einzelne Lüge werde ich aus dir heraus peitschen."

Glücklicherweise kam in dem Moment Ishizu um die Ecke gebogen und musste mit Schrecken feststellen, was vor sich ging. Ihr Vater hatte sie nicht bemerkt und sie konnte somit versuchen ihrem Bruder zu helfen. Hinter dem Rücken ihres Vaters, sah sie sich nach einer Lösung um.

"Ich bin aber der, der ich bin. Oft genug habe ich mir gewünscht, es wäre nicht so, aber das Schicksal kann man nun mal nicht ändern. Das habe auch ich erkennen müssen!" Durch das Reden versuchte er die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters für sich zu gewinnen. Nur so war es für Ishizu möglich ungehindert zu handeln.

"Das werden wir ja noch sehen. Man sollte mich nicht unterschätzen." Bedrohlich und mit einem Mal voller Wut, trat er auf Marik zu. Ishizu hinter ihm sah sich völlig hilflos der Gefahr ausgeliefert und sie wagte etwas, was sie normalerweise nie tat. "Er sagt die Wahrheit!", ließ sie mit Entschlossenheit vernehmen.

Erschrocken drehte sich ihr Vater herum und musste feststellen, dass er nun einer älteren Version seiner Tochter gegenüberstand. Marik bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck. Es war besser die Position beizubehalten, ohne ihn weiter zu provozieren.

"Vielleicht ist es sogar ganz gut, wenn du uns entdeckt hast.", sagte sie nun weitaus ruhiger. "Ich weiß, das hier ist alles recht verwirrend für dich und hört sich unglaublich an, doch lass mich bitte erklären."

"Ishizu...", kam es über Mariks Lippen. Ausgerechnet seine Schwester brach die Regeln, die man ihnen auferlegt hatte. Ihr gemeinsamer Vater sah sich nicht in der Lage einzuschätzen, wen von beiden er nun in Schach zu halten hatte. "Ich höre!", sagte er ernst, doch seinem Ton konnte Marik entnehmen, dass er ihnen nicht sonderlich viel Glauben schenken würde.

"Wir sind hier, weil wir einige Schriftrollen suchen, die wichtig für den großen Pharao sind, damit er seine Erinnerungen wieder findet. Shah Dee hat es uns ermöglicht in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, um diese zu finden. In unserer Zukunft waren diese nämlich nicht auffindbar. Wenn wir den Worten Shah Dees vertrauen, dann müssen sie sich hier befinden und das in dieser Zeit.", erklärte Ishizu.

"Alles nur Lügen! Wer seid ihr zwei wirklich?" Nun erhob er das Messer gegenüber Ishizu und Marik konnte nicht mehr nur zusehen. Von hinten griff er seinen Vater an und schlug ihm noch im Überraschungsmoment das Messer aus der Hand, während sie gemeinsam zu Boden gingen. Leider stand sein Vater sehr viel schneller wieder auf und gab ihm einen Kinnhaken, der ihn zurück auf den Boden warf. Benebelt blieb er eine Weile liegen, in dem Glauben, sofort wieder geschlagen zu werden.

Ishizu hatte schnell genug geschaltet und das Messer an sich genommen. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Vater ihren Bruder verletzte. "Bitte, glaub uns." Sie warf das Messer weit weg, damit weder er noch sie in dessen Nähe waren. "Gerade jetzt hast du Angst, dass wir nur hier sind, um deinen Clan zu vernichten, die Gegenstände über die du wachst zu entwenden, aber das wollen wir nicht. Wir benötigen nur die Schriftrollen für den Pharao."

"Alles dummes Gerede! Es ist die Aufgabe meines Clanes über die Milleniumsgegenstände zu wachen. Ehe nicht der Pharao selbst zurück gekehrt ist, werde ich niemanden auch nur in die Nähe dieser lassen oder einiger anderer Schriften, hinter denen ihr her seid." Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

"Aber der Pharao wird zurück kehren und das in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft. Ehe er jedoch nicht seine gesamten Erinnerungen zurück hat, ist die Welt in großer Gefahr.", flehte Ishizu.

Marik sah keine andere Möglichkeit mehr. Er musste hier einschreiten. Bestimmt würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Wachen wieder auftauchten und bis dahin mussten sie ihren Vater überzeugt haben. Sich in eine sitzende Position bringend zog er sich sein Oberteil aus. "Wenn ich nicht der wäre, der ich zu sein scheine, dürfte ich ja wohl kaum dieses Zeichen tragen."

Nun verschlug es dem älteren Mann die Sprache. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte er auf Marik, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Boden vor ihm kniete. Ganz sicher, es würde eine Fälschung sein, kam er die wenigen Meter auf ihn zu und fuhr mit der Hand über das Mahl. "Das ist... Es kann nicht sein. Marik wird die Grabwächterweihe erst in einigen Jahre erhalten."

Ishizu kniete sich neben ihn. "Genau, an diesem Tag wird er offiziell zu deinem Erben. Wir sind wirklich deine Kinder, die aus der Zukunft her geschickt wurden, um zu holen, was für den Pharao und das Wohlergehen unserer Welt von äußerster Wichtigkeit ist." Ihre Augen blickten voller Vertrauen in die das Grabwächters. Endlich schien sich dort ein Erkennen auszubreiten.

"Welche Schriften braucht ihr genau?", sagte er dann mit matter Stimme.

Erleichterung machte sich auch in Marik breit. Er hatte schon befürchtet, sein Vater würde ihm die Haut mit den bloßen Händen vom Leib reißen, weil er es als Fälschung ansah. Zufrieden zog er sich sein Oberteil über. Sein Kinn schmerzte noch von dem Schlag, als er mit dem Arm an die entsprechende Stelle kam.

Lächelnd sah Ishizu auf ihren Vater. "Das möchte ich dir gerne sagen."

"Setzen wir uns lieber irgendwohin, wo wir in Ruhe reden können.", schlug ihr Vater vor.

"Ich werde Odeon suchen.", sagte Marik trocken und ging davon, ohne sich nochmals nach den anderen beiden umzusehen. Diese Begegnung hatte ihm mehr abverlangt, als er sich hatte anmerken lassen.

Ratlos sah Ishizu ihm nach. Sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was in ihm vor sich ging. "Wollen wir dann?", fragte sie ihren Vater ohne weiter auf die Sache mit Marik einzugehen. Doch der Grabwächter schien gemerkt zu haben, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Vorerst war es wohl besser zu schweigen. Was auch immer es war, es gehörte, wenn das stimmte, was man ihm gesagt hatte, nicht hierher. Es waren die Probleme der Zukunft.

Er fand Odeon in einem kleinen Raum, der voller Schriftrollen und Bücher war. Marik hätte ihm sofort sagen können, dass er hier nichts finden würde, es sind schließlich seine Lehrbücher, die hier lagerten. "Du brauchst nicht mehr zu suchen."

"Habt ihr die Schriftrollen etwa bereits gefunden?", erstaunt sah Odeon zu ihm.

"Nein.", schüttelte Marik den Kopf. "Aber mein Vater hat uns gefunden. Ishizu und er reden gerade. Mit Glück weiß er, welche wir brauchen und wir können ganz schnell wieder verschwinden."

"Aber Shah Dee hat uns doch gewarnt mit jemanden hier in Kontakt zu treten!"

"Meinst du, das weiß ich nicht?", fuhr ihn Marik an. Er war selbst über seinen Ton erschrocken. Wieso hatte er sich so wenig unter Kontrolle? Auch Odeon hatte es bemerkt und sah ihn erschrocken an. "Er kam wie aus dem Nichts und stand plötzlich hinter mir. Was hätten wir denn tun sollen? Wenn wir nicht versucht hätten ihn zu überzeugen, hätte er mich umgebracht oder schlimmer, Ishizu."

Odeon trat auf den jungen Grabwächter zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich bin bei dir."

"Danke, das hilft mir sehr." Mit einem kurzen Wink seines Kopfes, bedeutete er Odeon ihm zu folgen. Sie fanden Ishizu und ihren Vater gemeinsam in dem Raum mit den Milleniumsgegenständen. Anstatt aber näher zu treten, blieb Marik beim Eingang stehen und Odeon tat es ihm gleich.

"Wir haben soeben beschlossen, dass wir die Nacht hier verbringen werden und morgen früh in den geheimen Grabkammern nach den Schriftrollen suchen.", sagte Ishizu, sobald sie die beiden entdeckt hatte. Der ältere Wächter drehte sich auf seinen Stuhl herum und musterte die zwei.

"Da bin ich dagegen. Wir sollten auf der Stelle danach suchen oder ganz verschwinden. Falls es so wichtig für den Pharao ist, denke ich, ist es besser, wenn er selbst her kommt und sich holt was er braucht. Ich werde nicht hier bleiben.", sagte Marik.

"Aber ich werde bleiben und ohne mich kannst du nicht gehen. Wir wurden darum gebeten und sollten diese Aufgabe auch ausführen und nicht unverrichteter Dinge wieder abziehen." Da hatte Ishizu recht, egal wie sehr es ihrem Bruder auch widerstrebte.

"Warum ausgerechnet erst morgen?" Das wollte er ja dann doch wissen. Odeon stand dicht hinter ihm, das spürte er. Solange er bei ihm war, fühlte er sich sicher.

"Weil ich müde bin und wir einige Zeit brauchen bis wir die richtige Kammer mit den Schriftrollen gefunden haben, die ihr sucht.", antwortete sein Vater und stand auf. Mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen wich Marik kaum merklich etwas zurück.

Auch Ishizu erhob sich nun von ihrem Sitzplatz. "Wenn es dein Wunsch ist zu gehen, dann werden wir das machen, aber ich bin der Meinung, wir sollten unseren Auftrag erfüllen. Gerade jetzt, wo wir ihn fast schon vollendet haben."

Misstrauisch auf seinen Vater blickend, stimmte Marik durch ein Kopfnicken dem zu. "Dann werden wir es so machen. Wir dürfen nur niemanden weiter mit hinzuziehen und auch sonst jedem hier aus dem Weg gehen. Es reicht wenn bereits einer von unserer Anwesenheit Bescheid weiß!"

"Das ist kein Problem. Ich kann die Leute anweisen, gewisse Korridore zu meiden. Wir haben im hinteren Teil einige Räume, in denen ihr für die Nacht unterkommen könnt."

"Ich danke dir, Vater. Das ist mehr Hilfe als wir erwarten konnten.", sagte Ishizu mit einer leichten Verbeugung.

Er lag auf dem Bett und dachte nach. Der Vorhang zu seinem Zimmer, war zugezogen. Er wollte allein sein. Wahrscheinlich würden die anderen bereits schlafen, aber er nicht. Ihm gefiel diese ganze Situation überhaupt nicht. Wie es aussah würde er die gesamte Nacht kein Auge zumachen können. Die Fackel an der Wand blieb schon mal aus Prinzip an!

"Meister Marik?"

Marik setzte sich auf. Was machte Odeon dort draußen? "Komm rein."

Der Vorhang wurde ein Stück zur Seite geschoben und der groß gewachsene Ägypter betrat den Raum. "Ich wollte mich nur versichern, ob alles in Ordnung ist."

Er dachte nach. "Wenn ich sage, es ist so, dann wirst du mir nicht glauben, nicht wahr?"

"Ich kenne dich bereits dein ganzes Leben. Was wäre ich für ein Diener, wenn ich nicht wissen würde, wenn du besorgt bist?"

"Hör auf so zu reden! Du bist mein Bruder, nicht mein Diener! Du hast selbst zu mir gesagt, ich soll die Schatten der Vergangenheit ruhen lassen. Ist es dann nicht auch deine Pflicht das selbe zu tun?"

"Wie recht du hast. Nur, müsstest du dann nicht versuchen ein wenig Schlaf zu finden?"

"Nein, das eine hat mit dem anderen nichts zu tun. Ich will nur nichts riskieren. Sobald das hier alles vorbei ist, werde ich mehr als genug Zeit haben zu schlafen."

"Ich könnte über deinen Schlaf wachen."

Marik setzte sich auf seinem Bett auf. "Nein, es ist besser wenn wenigstens du ausgeschlafen bist. Ich brauche dich ausgeruht. Es reicht, wenn ich nicht schlafen kann und das wird sich nicht ändern, wenn du bei mir bist."

"Wie du willst. Ich wünsche dir dennoch eine angenehme Nacht." Odeon warf ihm noch einen letzten besorgten Blick zu und verließ ihn.

Hoffentlich fanden sie am nächsten Tag recht schnell die Schriftrollen und konnten von hier wieder in ihre Zeit verschwinden. Shah Dee würde sie an der Oberfläche erwarten und zurück bringen, doch leider kannte er den Komplex hier unten und wusste, dass sie unter Umständen sogar Tage brauchen konnten, ehe sie alles durch gesehen hatten. Selbst seine Raritätenjäger waren sehr lange mit der Suche aller Räume beschäftigt gewesen.

Einige Zeit verging, in welcher er einfach seinen Gedanken nachhing und versuchte sich von allen Sorgen zu befreien, doch das mulmige Gefühl blieb. Ihm war ganz und gar unwohl bei dieser Sache. Die Schatten seiner Taten, mochten sie nun von seiner bösen Seite begangen sein oder nicht, drangen aus den dunklen Ecken auf ihn ein. Gerade, als er dachte, er würde von einer tiefen Verzweiflung angefallen, bekam er erneut Besuch. Dieser machte sich jedoch nicht die Mühe erst von draußen um Erlaubnis zum Eintreten zu bitten, sondern schwang einfach den Vorhang beiseite und trat ein.

"Ich habe den Schein der Fackel gesehen und wusste, dass du noch wach bist."

Erschrocken setzte er sich in seinem Bett auf. "Ich dachte du bist müde.", antwortete er seinem Vater so selbstbewusst wie es ihm möglich war, doch im Moment fühlte er sich sehr niedergeschlagen, was auch in seinem Ton mitschwang.

"Das war ich auch, aber ich kam nicht umhin zu sehen, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt. Vorhin als deine Schwester sagte, ihr würdet hier bleiben, war mir, als hättest du riesige Angst davor. Selbst gerade als ich herein kam, war dieser Ausdruck erneut in deinen Augen. Doch bei der Angst ist noch etwas anderes, das ich nicht ganz zu deuten weiß." Der ältere Grabwächter trat langsam näher, bis er am Fussende des Bettes angekommen war. "Das hat mich nicht schlafen lassen. Mein eigener Sohn hat großen Respekt vor mir, aber nie eine solche Angst in den Augen gehabt, wie du. Ich will wissen, was geschehen ist, das dich so empfinden lässt."

Marik war mehr als verwirrt. So kannte er seinen Vater überhaupt nicht. Natürlich war er oftmals um ihn besorgt gewesen, doch seine Erziehung war streng und Widerworte wurden nie geduldet. Wenn er mal eine Lektion nicht sofort verstand oder Probleme hatte, wurde sie ihm so lange eingetrichtert bis er es schaffte. Einige Male davon sogar mit Peitschenhieben, weil sein Vater überzeugt gewesen war, er würde sich absichtlich gegen die Lehren sträuben, die er ihm vermitteln wollte. Und er lag richtig. Marik hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt absolut keine Lust darauf gehabt und es schleifen lassen. Was sollte er nun also antworten auf eine Frage, die er so nie gestellt bekommen hatte. "Ich wünschte ich könnte es, aber das ist nicht möglich."

Tief auseufzend ließ er sich auf dem Bett nieder. "Du kannst nicht schlafen, genausowenig wie ich, weil ich die ganze Zeit über diesen Blick vor mir sehe. Ich muss es einfach wissen und ich verlange, dass du es mir sagst."

"Das ist aber nicht möglich, wenn ich das tue, würde ich nur einen Teil meiner eigenen Vergangenheit ändern und das könnte ungeahnte Folgen haben. Shah Dee hat uns genau deshalb gewarnt. Normalerweise dürftest du überhaupt nichts von uns wissen. Das sagten wir dir bereits."

"Ich bin bereit das Risiko einzugehen, wenn ich dadurch nur hinter den Grund komme."

"Du bist bereit dazu, aber ich nicht! Nur weil ich weiß, was geschehen wird, kann ich es sehr genau einschätzen, was passieren könnte, würdest du es wissen." Marik wendete den Blick von seinem Vater ab. "Und ich kann mir durchaus vorstellen zu welchen Dingen du fähig bist, um genau das zu verhindern." Es war riskant genau so mit seinem Vater zu sprechen, doch er sah keine andere Möglichkeit. Wie sollte er ihm begreiflich machen, dass es ihn schmerzte, ihn zu sehen, wo doch er es war, der ihn umgebracht hatte.

So wie er, verfiel auch der ältere Grabwächter in Schweigen. Sein Blick blieb bestätigt auf Marik hängen. Zuvor war er bei seinem jüngeren Ich gewesen und hatte dort lange Zeit ebenso gesessen und den Blick nicht von dem friedlich ruhenden Gesicht des Jungen genommen, bis er wusste, dass er hinter das Geheimnis dieser Gefühle der älteren Version kommen musste.

"Wirst du mir sagen, was dich bedrückt, wenn du wieder zurück gekehrt bist?", fragte er nun.

Wehleidig hob Marik den Kopf. Die Angst, das Misstrauen wichen einer tiefen Trauer und da wusste der ältere Mann, das dies nicht geschehen würde. Abrupt erhob er sich und verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort. Es war nie gut zu wissen, wann man starb, auch nicht, wenn es innerhalb einer gewissen Zeitspanne war. Doch dieser Ausdruck auf Mariks Gesicht hatte ihm alles gesagt und nun ergab es auch einen Sinn, warum er seine Ohrringe trug. Das wäre seine nächste Frage gewesen, ob er sie ihm gegeben hatte, doch nun hatte sich das erübrigt.

Marik zog die Knie nah an den Körper und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Besser wäre gewesen, wenn er vielleicht wirklich schon geschlafen hätte. So hätte er ihm nicht zuviel von seiner Zukunft sagen können. Was würde er nur machen, wenn er erfuhr, dass sein eigener Sohn ihn töten wird?

Der ältere Grabwächter war verwirrt. Seine Gedanken wuselten zusammenhanglos in seinem Kopf umher. Erneut stand er beim Bett seines Sohnes und beobachtete diesen bei seinem Schlaf. Er setzte sich auf dessen Bettkante und strich ihm liebevoll einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Wieviel Zeit würde ihm also noch bleiben um ihn in die Pflichten seines Schicksales einzuweihen? Wenn der Pharao wirklich in den kommenden Jahren zurück kehrte, sollte er sich genau auskennen. Marik war ein fleißiger Junge, sofern er Lust hatte, doch meistens sträubte er sich aus unerfindlichen Gründen.

Ein Rascheln am Eingang ließ ihn aufsehen.

"Vielleicht sollten wir doch reden.", sagte Marik versöhnlich. Dies war seine einzige Chance, die er hatte. Er musste seinem Vater ja nichts von seiner Zukunft sagen, aber unter Umständen konnte er ihm wenigstens sagen, was er nicht hatte tun können, weil er einfach nicht den Mut hatte, als er jünger gewesen war.

Das Oberhaupt der Ishtar nickte und deckte seinen schlafenden Erbe zu, ehe er sich von dessen Bett erhob und dem älteren Ich dieses hinaus folgte. "Gehen wir in meinen Raum, dort werden wir reden können ohne gestört zu werden."

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch, der gegenüber des Einganges stand. Den Vorhang hatte sein Vater geschlossen, obwohl hier wahrscheinlich keine der Wachen hinein sehen würde. Zu groß war der Respekt, den sie dem Grabwächter entgegen brachten.

"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich zu sehr bedrängt habe. Ich verstehe, dass ihr aufpassen müsst, was ihr von eurer Vergangenheit und unserer Zukunft, preis gebt. Das ist mir erst bewusst geworden, nachdem es fast schon zu spät war."

Marik sah ihn erstaunt an. Sein Vater entschuldigte sich? Normalerweise waren es immer sie gewesen, die sich zu entschuldigen hatten. Dieser Mann war unfehlbar, etwas anderes zu behaupten wäre eine Sünde gewesen.

"Außerdem kann ich dich oder deine Schwester nicht so behandeln, wie ich es gewohnt bin. Ihr beiden seid keine Kinder mehr, von daher muss ich respektieren, wie ihr zu gewissen Dingen steht. Und ihr habt einen Auftrag direkt vom Pharao bekommen, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe. Du, als mein Nachfolger, hast damit eine wichtige Rolle eingenommen. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn du dieser Aufgabe nicht gewachsen wärst, hätte der Pharao dies einzuschätzen gewusst. Er muss ein weiser Mann gewesen sein."

Nicht wenn du wüsstest, wer unser Pharao ist und vor allem, in wessen Körper er einen Wirt gefunden hatte, dachte Marik bei sich. Ob er ihm von dem kleinen Yugi erzählen sollte? Nein, besser nicht.

"Dennoch fühle ich mich verpflichtet zu erfahren, was dich so belastet. Wenn ich meine Rolle als Vater gerecht werden soll, dann in diesem Moment, findest du nicht auch?"

"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass du jemals so mit mir gesprochen hast."

"Natürlich nicht, weil wir zwei immer über deine Studien aneinander geraten sind. Du wolltest nicht wie ich und wenn ich dir einmal etwas aufgetragen habe, dann hast du dich mir widersetzt."

Da war etwas wahres dran, das konnte Marik nicht abstreiten. "Aber ich bin nicht immer so gewesen."

"Nein, mein Marik ist ein ruhiger Junge mit zuviel dummen Ideen im Kopf." Ermahnend blickten die strengen Augen des Vaters auf den Sohn. "Mir sind einige Dinge nicht entgangen. Mein Sohn streift öfters einmal in den für ihn verbotenen Gängen herum. Meine Leute haben alle die Anweisung mir zu melden, wenn sie ihn erneut entdecken und sollte er sich sogar zu weit hinaus wagen, dann haben sie ihn zurück zu bringen."

"Ich hasste es hier unten eingesperrt zu sein und auf einen fünftausend Jahre alten Pharao zu warten. Mein Schicksal hat mir mein Leben genommen von dem ich nichts genießen konnte, weil ich diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen habe. Mein größter Wunsch war es dies allem entfliehen zu können. Odeon half mir dies zu bewältigen. Wäre er nicht gewesen, weiß ich nicht, wie es mit mir geendet hätte."

"Ah, Odeon, genau. Der ist ja noch immer bei euch. Ich hoffe er dient dir auch gut."

"Er ist nicht nur mein Diener! Er ist mein Bruder und mein Freund. Auf ihn kann ich mich verlassen, wie auch auf Ishizu. Sollte es jemals nötig sein, werden beide nicht aufgeben und kämpfen für das ,an was sie glauben."

"Ich nehme mal an, eine solche Situation hat es schon gegeben, ansonsten könntest du das nicht mit solcher Sicherheit sagen."

Marik nickte stumm.

"Da ich nicht mehr da bin ist das vielleicht auch ganz gut so. Auf die Weise seid ihr dennoch nicht allein, wenn ihr zusammen haltet."

"Nein, sie geben mir die Kraft, die ich brauche, nur das hier, muss ich jetzt ganz allein tun."

"Wie meinst du das?", fragend sah ihn der ältere Grabwächter an.

"Deine Augen haben dich nicht getäuscht, die Begegnung mit dir hat in mir etwas aufgerissen, was ich versiegelt glaubte und von dem ich annahm, dieses Siegel würde halten, solange wir uns hier in der Vergangenheit bewegen, doch dem war nicht so. Du warst uns allen ein strenger Vater und Lehrer. Viele Male habe ich dich dafür gehasst, was ich tun musste oder auf welche Art du es mir beibringen wolltest, wenn ich mich geweigert habe, mit dir zu arbeiten." Augenblicklich kamen ihm die Erinnerungen, wie er mit der Lederpeitsche bestraft wurde. "Doch da ich meine Mutter nicht kannte, weil sie nach meiner Geburt starb und außer dir niemanden hatte, war meine Liebe dir gegenüber ziemlich stark. Egal was du mir angetan hast, du hast mich auf eine Art und Weise beschützt, die mir ein sicheres Gefühl gab. Ich zitterte zwar unter deinem strengen Blick, aber er ließ mich gleichzeitig jede Nacht tief schlafen. Ich musste mir wegen nichts Sorgen machen, denn du würdest nicht zu lassen, dass mir etwas geschieht."

Marik konnte bei diesen Worten seinem Vater nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Innerlich kämpfte er mit der Beherrschung. Das schien sein Vater auch zu merken, denn er legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberarm. Eine Geste, die man so nicht von ihm erwartete. "Ich wäre gerne noch bei euch, um euch in euren noch jungen Jahren zu unterstützen. Alles was ich tun kann, ist versuchen euch so gut wie möglich auf die Zeit vorzubereiten, wenn ich nicht mehr bin. Mir scheint jedoch, dass du sehr damit zu kämpfen hast. Wie du schon sagtest, hast du noch nicht einmal eine Mutter gehabt und nun verlierst du deinen Vater ebenfalls sehr früh. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wieviel Angst mir dieser Gedanken macht, denn um dich, meinen Erben, sorge ich mich dabei am meisten."

Er musste für einen Augenblick die Augen schließen. Wenn dieser Mann wüsste, was geschehen würde, würde er sicherlich nicht so reden, da war er sich ganz sicher.

Der ältere Grabwächter stand von dem Tisch auf und holte hinter einigen Büchern in einem Regal zwei Becher und einen Krug hervor. "Wir sollten einen Schluck trinken, es wird uns helfen unsere Gedanken ein wenig zu lockern und diese Anspannung von uns zu nehmen." Er stellte einen der Becher vor Marik auf den Tisch, den andern an seinen Platz und schenkte jedem von ihnen einen halben Becher voll ein.

Mit dem Zeigefinger fuhr Marik über den Rand seines Bechers, trank jedoch nicht. "Darf ich dich etwas fragen?", sagte er schließlich, nachdem er lange darüber nachgedacht hat.

"Worum geht es?" In einem Zug leerte Mariks Vater seinen Becher.

"Würdest du mir verzeihen, wenn ich etwas getan habe, das man nicht in Worte fassen kann? Ich muss das wissen, um jemals wieder ruhig schlafen zu können."

"Ich weiß leider nicht worauf du hinaus willst. Was hast du getan, dass du von mir willst, dir zu verzeihen? Hat es wieder etwas mit meiner Zukunft zu tun?"

Marik nickte. "Ja, aber ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Ich weiß nicht wie du darauf reagieren würdest, noch was für Konsequenzen es für mich oder meine Geschwister hätte."

"Verstehe." Nachdenklich senkte er seinen Blick auf den Tisch und ließ den Becher in seinen Händen kreisen. Er ging einige Dinge durch, die er sich vorstellen konnte, die sein Sohn anrichten könnte. Da Marik jedoch das Zeichen eines Grabwächters auf seinem Rücken trug, konnte es schon einmal nicht sein, dass er es schaffen würde, sich der Weihe zu entziehen.

"Darf ich dir aber etwas anderes sagen?"

Mariks Vater sah wieder zu seinem Sohn auf.

"Bitte behalte eins bei dir, auch wenn wir zwei nicht immer ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander hatten, das hatten wir nie auch in dieser Zeit schon nicht, dann möchte ich, dass du dir bewusst bist, wieviel du mir bedeutest. Egal wie wir zueinander stehen, ich habe nur einen Vater. Meine Mutter konnte ich nie kennen lernen, doch du hast versucht mir deine Werte beizubringen. Nicht unbedingt auf eine Art und Weise wie sie mir gefallen hat, aber ich ertappe mich dennoch öfters dabei, zu erkennen, dass dies nicht meine Entscheidungen sind, die ich treffe, sondern die deinen." Bei diesen Worten kam er immer wieder ins stocken und musste auch für eine kurze Zeit den Blick abwenden. Erst als sein Vater ihn in den Arm nahm, ließ er eine kleine Lücke für seine Gefühle offen. Stumm flossen ihm einige Tränen aus den Augen. Zu gerne hätte er früher mit seinem Vater so reden können, von ihm so im Arm gehalten werden wollen, doch es war nie möglich gewesen. Dieser Moment entschädigte ihn für all die Torturen, die er in seinem jungen Leben hatte durch leiden müssen.

"Du solltest dich schlafen legen. Für den morgigen Tag brauchst du all deine Kräfte."

Marik nickte. Ja, jetzt würde er vielleicht sogar wieder schlafen können. Ohne sich weiter nach seinem Vater umzusehen, verließ er den Raum und ging in sein eigenes Gemach zurück. Odeon wartete davor auf ihn. "Odeon!", sagte er erstaunt. Mit ihm hatte er hier nicht gerechnet.

"Ich sah euch weg gehen."

"Hast du dir etwa Sorgen gemacht?"

Odeon nickte. Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte Marik. "Danke", und verschwand in seinem Raum. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er sich ins Bett begab, bevor sie am nächsten Tag nach den Schriftrollen für den Pharao suchten. Sein Stiefbruder wartete noch eine Weile auf dem Gang, doch begab sich letztendlich ebenfalls in sein Bett. Sie würden nicht mehr lange hier bleiben, da sie die Schriftrollen bereits zu Beginn ihrer Suche finden würden und Sha Dee sie in ihre Zeit zurück brachte. Für große Abschiedsworte blieb keine Zeit mehr, außerdem war es der Wunsch aller, sich in dieser Hinsicht nicht zu sehr hinreißen zu lassen.

Wieder zurück begab sich Marik allein zum Grab seines Vaters. Stumm stand er davor und dachte an diese eine Nacht zurück. Er war sich sicher, dass er ihm verziehen hatte, denn er wusste, wie sein Sohn sich später entwickeln würde und auch, dass er sich besinnen wird, selbst wenn er sein Schicksal als Grabwächter noch immer nicht ganz anerkannte. Aber das war ja nun nicht mehr notwendig. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte er sich herum und verließ das Grab. Die Schatten der Vergangenheit waren in der Vergangenheit und würden dort auch bleiben. Nun lag die Zukunft vor ihm.

ENDE


End file.
